A Midsummer Night's Dream
by HauntedVampyre
Summary: Harvest Moon based on Midsummer Nights Dream by Shakespeare. NOT WRITTEN IN SHAKESPEAREAN! Don't shy away from it! Read and review, be nice. I don't own Harvest Moon or MND or their characters. Rated T for language. VxC and MxS
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi! :) It's been a while hasn't it? Well I have been busy and I have been planning this story for a while. I have been following a script of Midsummer Nights Dream for this story but it ISN'T written in Shakespearean! When reading please bear in mind a few things: **

**This was originally written as a play so it is probably funnier when performed (I have seen it twice and it is hilarious) but I hope you appreciate it anyway.**

**I only have Island of Happiness so some of the characters may be OOC because a) they aren't in IoH and b) they have to be to fit in with the story.**

**There won't be an amazing amount of chapters in the story but some chapters will be quite long**

**This isn't set on the island. I'm gonna say it's not set in any particular place so you can imagine it to be wherever you like**

**Does anyone know the Harvest Goddess's real name (if she has one)? :s**

**So, yeah, enjoy!**

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

If someone from the outside walked by and looked on from a distance they would have seen two masked figures who were sword fighting. However to someone who was close by would have known that it was the Duke, Will, and his fiancée, Lily, having a fencing match.

They were both dressed for fencing, wearing loose white clothing and headgear that covered the face completely. If someone had walked past they wouldn't have known who was who and would have thought that it was Will who emerged the victor.

However, when the masks were removed it turned out to be Will who was on his knees and Lily who was standing over him triumphantly with her sword at his throat.

They both put their swords on the ground along with their masks and wiped the sweat of their faces, laughing. Will gazed at his fiancée tenderly. Even when she was slightly red in the face and had beads of sweat on her forehead, he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had pale skin which looked good against her long black hair and grey eyes.

He took her hand and led her over to a bench where they both sat down.

"Only four more days now," he told her softly.

Lily smiled. She knew what he meant. Only four more days until they would get married.

Will sighed. "These will be the longest four days of my life."

Lily laughed a little. "But before you know it, the days will become the night, we will dream the nights away and then I will become your wife."

Will smiled at the thought. He pictured himself at the altar in a white tux and Lily slowly walking down the aisle towards him looking absolutely stunning in a long white dress.

He leaned in to kiss her but they were interrupted by some footsteps. They sounded angry.

"This doesn't sound good," Will muttered. He took his hand of Lily's back and stood up.

Their visitor was a short old man named Taro. He was bald except for a huge, bushy white moustache and he held a walking stick that was almost as tall as he was. Behind him was a young beautiful brunette. She was also on the small side, about five foot five, and she had long chestnut brown hair and bright blue eyes. They were normally sparkling with happiness but today they were dull and she looked a little angry.

Two men were following her. One was Vaughn, who had white hair that always seemed to be hidden under a cowboy hat and violet eyes and the other was Mark who had blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a backwards cap, letting the spikes peek through hole.

Taro approached Will and formally shook his hand.

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning Taro. How are you?"

Taro scowled. "I have a problem with my daughter Chelsea." He grabbed Chelsea's wrist and dragged her over to where he was standing and indicated Vaughn and Mark to come forward. "My lord, I have chosen for Mark to be her future husband. However Vaughn," he glared at Vaughn angrily, "has taken her heart. Behind my back, he and Chelsea have been sneaking out and meeting up in the middle of the night and he has been buying her presents and now Chelsea has turned around and said that she doesn't want to marry Mark and will only marry Vaughn! Please, sir, make her see reason!"

Chelsea glared at her father. Will remained calm. Taro was infamous for getting worked up easily and making problems seem much bigger than they really were. Will looked at Chelsea.

"Well, Chelsea? You know your father is a good man at heart and he wants what's best for you. Mark is a good man."

"So is Vaughn!" Chelsea protested. Will noticed the adoring look Vaughn was giving her. "I know that I should do what my father says but I just can't marry Mark."

Will sighed. Chelsea was a determined young woman and she could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Well in that case, I'll give you an ultimatum," Will said, looking at Chelsea with serious eyes. "If you don't marry Mark, you will have to become a nun."

Chelsea froze. A nun? She would simply spend the rest of her days worshipping God, singing hymns and would not be involved with another man again?

"So, I would have nothing to live for," she said softly, a layer of tears coming into her eyes.

Will felt a small twist of guilt. He didn't like having to force people into doing things they didn't want to do and Chelsea's heartbroken expression only made things worse.

Vaughn stepped closer to try to comfort her but he caught Taro's hateful eye and quickly recoiled from his glare.

"You will have four days to think it over," Will told Chelsea. "That makes the day I get married, the day you have to tell me your final decision."

Chelsea hung her head. Mark brushed past Vaughn and put his hands on Chelsea's shoulders. She immediately tensed up. Vaughn felt a strong surge of hate for Mark.

"Don't cry beautiful," Mark whispered in Chelsea's ear. Then he glared at Vaughn. "This is your fault this is. You flirted with her, making her fall in love with you when she was meant to be married to _me_."

Chelsea shrugged away from Mar. Vaughn snorted. "Taro seems to love you as well, Mark. Why don't you let Chelsea be happy with me and then you can get married to _him_?"

"Are you insinuating that I am gay?" Mark growled.

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "Mark, I _never_ insinuate. But anyway, before you met Chelsea, you were with Sabrina. The minute you met Chelsea you just left Sabrina hanging. She was heartbroken. So if you ask me, you're also slightly in the wrong."

Mark was about to rebuke him but Will stepped in.

"Calm down!" he said with an authority that made the men fall silent. "I have made my decision and if Chelsea refuses to marry Mark she will have no choice but to become a nun."

Chelsea knew what would happen if she refused to become a nun: death.

"Lily, wait for me inside the palace," Will said, turning to his wife-to-be and gently kissing her cheek. I have to speak with Taro and Mark regarding some final wedding details."

Lily nodded and she returned Will's kiss. She had been silent throughout the discussion. She hadn't known about it in the first place and she felt that it wasn't in her place to speak. She gave Chelsea a sympathetic look as she walked back inside. Will, Taro and Mark went back inside through a different door, leaving Vaughn and Chelsea alone.

"Are you alright?" Vaughn asked Chelsea, coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Chelsea sniffed and snuggled into him. "I hate the position they've put me in," she said softly.

Vaughn gently brushed a tear off her face. "The path of true love never did run smooth," he whispered, gently.

"I'm learning that," Chelsea muttered, turning to face Vaughn. "I just wish my father would look at things from my point of view every once in a while!"

"Hey," Vaughn said gently, cupping her face in his hands and making her look up at him. "Don't worry; I've got an idea. I have an aunt who lives outside of the city. If we meet in the woods in the night, we can run away to live with her and we won't have to follow the rules of the city and we will be able to get married!"

"Vaughn…" Chelsea gasped. If they were caught there would be serious trouble, but Vaughn would risk it for her. She reached up and kissed him tenderly. He kissed her back, but then they quickly broke apart at the sound of footsteps.

It was Chelsea's best friend and Marks ex-girlfriend Sabrina. She had deep purple eyes, framed with glasses and long glossy black hair. She was also very tall, at least five foot ten.

"Sabrina, hi!" Chelsea said. "You look nice today."

Sabrina sighed. "No I don't if Mark doesn't think so."

Chelsea rubbed Sabrina's back gently. She knew that Sabrina hated the fact that Mark was only interested in Chelsea. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked. Sabrina nodded.

"Well, Mark won't be seeing me anymore because…well basically, I have to marry Mark or become a nun and so Vaughn and I are going to leave the city in the middle of the night where we won't have to abide by the city rules. That way we will be able to get married without any objection," Chelsea explained.

"Oh my God," Sabrina muttered. It was a dangerous plan but they seemed determined to get married. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Chelsea smiled and hugged her. "Thanks," she said. "I'll miss you."

"Me too," Sabrina replied, hugging her back. She and Chelsea had been friends since they were young children. She didn't like the idea of never seeing Chelsea again but she couldn't stop her.

Chelsea let go of her and took Vaughn's hand. As they began to walk away, Vaughn looked over to Sabrina and said "Good luck with Mark. Keep trying."

Sabrina sighed as she watched Vaughn and Chelsea walk away. She was jealous of their relationship and how happy they were, even in this bleak situation. A small tear ran down her face. A lot of people said that Sabrina was just as beautiful as Chelsea was but Sabrina didn't think so. And it seemed Mark didn't either.

Sabrina and Mark were dating before he met Chelsea. Mark had told her he loved her many times and they had been the happiest days of Sabrina's life. But Mark took it all back when he met Chelsea and now it seemed that he hated Sabrina.

An idea suddenly flashed across her mind. Maybe, if she told Mark of Vaughn and Chelsea's plan, he would be grateful to her and start to like her a bit more. _I know I promised I wouldn't tell_ she thought _and it's a long shot. But it's worth a try._

With her plan in mind, she walked off to find Mark and tell him what she knew.

**So, what do you think so far? No flames please! And btw this scene is a bit wordy but it picks up after that. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's chapter 2! YAY! I would like to say thanks for those who have reviewed and who favourite and put this story on their alert before chapter 2 was even up. It's very encouraging, thank you! And those who don't review, REVIEW!**

**But yeah, enjoy chapter 2…**

A couple of miles away from the palace was a small village. There was a small house in the middle of it that belonged to a pair of siblings: Natalie and Elliot. They were the co-founders of the Mechanicals Drama Group.

Despite Elliot being the older sibling, it was Natalie who was the leader. Elliot was a little shy and quiet as opposed to Natalie who enjoyed bossing people around.

It was a very small club. Apart from Natalie and Elliot there were only four other members.

They were all there: Natalie and Elliot, Denny, Lanna, Pierre and Julia.

"Is everyone here?" Natalie asked, looking round the table at which they had gathered.

"Well there_ are_ six people," Denny nodded, trying to take charge as usual. "Take a register though; just to make sure."

"OK," Natalie said, reminding herself not to get annoyed at Denny. It was just his personality that made him so bossy; he wasn't doing it on purpose to annoy her. "Elliot and I have picked our play that we will be performing in front of Will and Lily on their wedding."

There was a chorus of "oh my god" and "what is it" and "this better be a good one".

"The play that got chosen was 'The Most Lamentable Comedy and Most Cruel Death of Pyramus and Thisby.'" Natalie announced.

The club erupted into a chorus of woops. They had looked at a variety of plays and Pyramus and Thisby had been the one that seemed the most interesting of the lot.

"Alright!" Denny shouted to get the group's attention. "Now that we know what the play is about—and it was quite easily the best one we had—Natalie needs to allocate the parts."

"Thank you Denny," Natalie said in a dangerously sweet voice that was really saying _sit down now or I will personally put your head in the oven!_ She pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Denny, you will be playing Pyramus."

"Ok. What does Pyramus do? Will he be good enough for me?" Denny asked.

Natalie sighed. Denny was pretty stupid: Pyramus's name was in the title so wasn't it obvious he would be a leading role?

"Pyramus is the male protagonist and he kills himself for his one true love," Natalie explained to the idiot that was Denny.

Denny jumped up eagerly. "I shall play him so well that the audience will be moved to tears!" he declared.

The group exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. Denny wasn't anything to scream about. The only reason he was given the main roles in their plays was because he would start a riot if he was given anything lower.

Natalie moved swiftly onto the next person. "Pierre, you will be playing Thisby."

"Thisby…" Pierre muttered. "What is that?"

"Thisby is the woman that Pyramus is in love with," Natalie smirked. She was already thinking of the ridiculous dresses Pierre could wear for his costume.

"Don't let me play a woman!" Pierre groaned. "I'm trying to grow a beard!"

"Then you can wear a mask or something!" Natalie replied.

Elliot inspected Pierre's chin. "Nope," he said. "Your chin has less hair on it than the Sahara desert has water."

Denny jumped up again. "I'll play Thisby as well!" he said. "I can speak in falsetto…"

"Sit down and shut up," Natalie interrupted. "You are Pyramus and Pierre is Thisby."

"Fine," Denny sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting back down.

"Elliot, you are Thisby's father," Natalie said. Elliot nodded. He already knew his part; he and Natalie had cast the play last night.

"Julia, you will be playing Thisby's mother and I will be playing Pyramus's father." Julia smiled, she liked Elliot a lot and couldn't help feeling pleased at the prospect at being a character that was married to him.

Natalie continued. "Lanna, you will be playing the lion."

Lanna looked pleased but nervous at the same time. "Can you give the script now because my memory is appalling."

Natalie shrugged. "Improvise. It's only roaring."

Guess who jumped up again. That's right: Denny.

"I can play the lion too!" he declared. "I will roar until I can roar no more!" He demonstrated his roaring power. Lanna squeaked and covered her ears.

Natalie growled under her breath. "If you roar too loudly like that and scare everyone half to death, the duke will probably execute us!"

"He will," Elliot nodded.

"Everyone of us," Julia added.

This did not faze Denny. "OK," he shrugged. "I'll roar softly."

He demonstrated again, this time roaring as quiet as a whisper.

Natalie lost her patience and punched Denny in the nuts. Denny gave a cry of pain and fell to the floor, groaning. Everyone else looked at Natalie with admiration and exchanged smirks.

"You will play PYRAMUS!" Natalie snapped. "And you can't play three characters at once, so it's Pyramus!"

Denny groaned and sat up. "Alright then," he said weakly. He figured it was better to do what Natalie said than get kicked again. "What beard should I use?"

"Whichever," Natalie sighed. Her anger had drained now and she felt slightly sorry for kicking him in the nuts but she couldn't hold back.

She addressed the whole group. "Guys, you have your parts so do your best to learn them. I don't want anyone to see us rehearse and so we will meet in the clearing of the woods tomorrow night."

**A/N: If anyone asks why I didn't give the girl part to Julia, Natalie or Lanna, the reason is because I'd like to see Pierre in a dress! :D Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, how are you? :) Well here is chapter three. Yay! Sorry it took a while but I recently got a copy of Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands and have been playing like a mad man. Or a mad woman. Oh and due to some things that have been going on I have to work hard on my school work and exam season is coming up (and I haven't revised) so I might have to kiss my social life good bye but rest assured, I will finish this story!**

**Oh yes, and thank you to Tufted Titmouse who told me the Harvest Goddess' name!**

**Enjoy chapter three! :D**

It was now the middle of the night. And to those in the know, midnight is the time for spirits to come out and play.

This particular area of the forest was filled with fairies. There must have been over one hundred and they were all different colours, no two colours matched, and a soft glow was radiating from their skin. They were also different sizes. Some were the size of an egg and were racing each other through the air. Others were the size of a rugby ball and were collecting flowers and dew drops that were on the ground.

They talked and laughed amongst themselves. They all had stories to tell about the tricks they would play on humans and if the Harvest Goddess had given them a task to complete.

However, the main topic of discussion was the feud between the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest King. The Harvest Goddess had stolen a little Indian boy to be her changeling and the Harvest King wanted to have the child as his servant but she wasn't letting him and a rift was forming between the two immortals.

This conversation reached the sharp hearing of the Witch Princess, who was the Harvest King's right hand fairy. She dressed in robes that consisted mainly of black and had very long, thick, wavy blonde hair and bright red eyes. She had a somewhat evil appearance but her heart was not made of ice.

She was several miles away from the throng of fairies gathered, but she flew over to where they were and appeared in the middle of them, causing them to squeal in shock and stop whatever they had been doing.

"Hello hello hello," the Witch Princess smirked. She was delighted that she had shocked all the little fairies that were flitting about. "What are you little winged cretins doing around here?"

Noe was one of the bravest amongst the fairies and he flew over to where the Witch Princess was stood. He was also one of the tallest fairies, almost reaching thirty centimetres (which isn't very tall to you or I but remember that the fairies are small creatures) and hovered so that he was looking at her in the eye.

"The Harvest Goddess sent us here to collect wild flowers and dew drops and feathers and other such treasures to adorn her with. What else would we be doing?" he said, indignantly.

A grin spread across the Witch Princess's face. "The Harvest King will be coming here tonight so make sure that he doesn't run into the Goddess. You know that the King wants that Indian boy that is her changeling but she isn't handing him over. She is spoiling that child, she crowns him with flowers and makes him all her joy. Now the King and the Goddess take care to never run into each other in the forest or they will start to argue," the Witch Princess said to Noe as she flitted around the spot where he was hovering. She actually found the argument between the King and the Goddess rather funny, unlike most of the fairies who were scared by it. She couldn't understand all the fuss over a young child.

Noe was looking at her up and down, suspicion forming in his eyes. "You're the Witch Princess, aren't you?" he asked. "You're the one who likes joking around and playing tricks on humans and spirits alike!"

The Witch Princess laughed delightedly. Her laugh was light and breezy, a contrast to her appearance. "Yes I am!" she laughed.

Noe's eyes narrowed. "Do you still play tricks on humans?" he asked, suspiciously. The Witch Princess was famous for playing jokes on mortals and sometimes her jokes went wrong and she ruined lives.

The Witch Princess, however, ignored Noe's disapproval. "Of course," she shrugged. "Where else am I supposed to find entertainment?"

Her red eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement as she remembered a little trick she had performed a few weeks ago. "You know, I recently played a trick on this man," she said, ignoring the anger that was growing on Noe's face."I sneaked into the city and found this pub. I went inside and there was a group of mortals and one of them was telling a story. He was sitting on a stool and then, as he was telling his story, I used to my magic to tip the stool over and he went falling to the floor! It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen!"

Noe scowled, darkly. He hated seeing the Witch Princess laughing at the misfortune of others. It annoyed him to no end. He was about to give the Witch Princess a piece of his mind when she suddenly stopped laughing and became sharp and alert.

"Ignis is coming," she gasped.

Noe froze and the rest of the fairies, who had been watching the conversation between the two immortals, grouped together by a rather large tree.

"So is Sephia," he muttered. The Witch Princess disappeared and reappeared a few metres away, half hidden behind a tree. Noe joined the cluster of fairies and they watched with baited breath as the Harvest King and the Harvest Goddess appeared in the clearing.

They were incredible to look at. Ignis was incredibly tall, dress in white and red robes. His hair was thick and braided and was so long it trailed on the ground. It was the colour of fire and matched his ruby coloured eyes.

Sephia was also tall but she was smaller than Ignis was. She was wearing robes of aquamarine and was so beautiful that it hurt to look at her. Her hair was also braided and trailing the ground but it was a beautiful shade of green.

The tension between the two of them could have been cut with a knife.

"Ill met by moonlight, Sephia," Ignis said. His voice did not betray any emotion but you could see in his ruby coloured eyes that he was angry.

Sephia sighed and turned to the cluster of fairies. "Come, my fairies. I do not want to be in his company."

"Stay! Aren't I your lord?" Ignis snarled suddenly. The fairies froze. Sephia turned back to him, her blue-green eyes piercing him.

"Then I must be your lady," Sephia said. Her tone seemed polite enough but there was ice in her voice. "I know that you sneak away from fairy land and play soft music to Lily. Why are you even here?"

She read his mind and answered her own question before he could.

"You came to watch Lily and Will's wedding and to wish them joy and prosperity."

Ignis's annoyance of Sephia seemed to grow. "How," he said, with a dangerously soft voice, "can you scorn my love for Lily, when I know that_ you_ love Will?"

Sephia rolled her beautiful eyes and glanced over her shoulder to where the fairies were clustered.

"These are the inventions of jealousy," she said to them, a smirk on her face. It wasn't a very nice one. "And it is because of this that we can't get up to anything we used to or we only start quarrelling."

Ignis growled under his breath. "Just give me your changeling boy so he can become my henchman and we_ can_ go back to what we used to. That's what you want isn't it?"

Sephia looked away from him. Ignis had the power to make her agree with him, purely by looking into his eyes. She had fallen for this a few times in the past but she wasn't going to fall into it now.

"Don't even try it," she sneered. "I knew the boy's mother. We used to sit side by side by the sea, watching the ships on the horizon. She was a mortal and she died. I knew that I would rear up the boy for her sake. And also for her sake I will _not_ part with him!"

With that she vanished in a puff of smoke. The rest of the fairies vanished along with her, leaving nothing but a bit of fairy dust. Ignis was furious.

"Fine!" He snarled, into the atmosphere. "Go and fly away!" Pain poked at his heart. He did love Sephia and he didn't like arguing with her but he also yearned to have the little Indian boy to join him.

He pushed back his hurt and the Witch Princess suddenly appeared at his side.

"Master?" she said simply.

Ignis looked at her. Then a plan was formed in his mind.

"Witch Princess," he said softly. "Have you seen the hills that overlook the ocean?"

"Yes," the Witch Princess said. She spent a lot of time at those hills. There were two of them, side by side, and sometimes the humans would climb up one and then run down it, gaining enough momentum that they could run up the next one without getting tired. She sometimes played tricks and made them slip when they were running.

The Harvest King's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"At the very top of the hill there is a flower that grows there. The petals are large and midnight blue in colour and it smells sweeter than any other plant that blooms there. A juice can be squeezed out of it, and when smeared on the eyes of someone sleeping, they will fall in love with the first living creature they lay their eyes upon, no matter how beautiful or hideous. Find me that flower and bring me back the biggest one you can find."

"I'll bring it back to you within forty minutes," the Witch Princess promised. She rose into the air and flew off into the night.

Ignis's plan was simple. He would squeeze the juice on Sephia's eyes and cause her to fall in love with a gruesome creature that the Witch Princess could create. When she was blinded by love he would take the boy from her, before removing the charm and making Sephia fall in love with him again.

"Sabrina, I'm warning you, leave me alone!" cried a human voice.

Ignis was jolted from his thoughts and he quickly disappeared. He reappeared a second later, hiding behind a tree that was at least three hundred yards away and out of sight from the humans.

Mark suddenly came into sight, closely followed by Sabrina. They were both slightly out of breath and looked a little lost. Mark also looked seriously annoyed and Sabrina looked close to tears.

"Sabrina," Mark growled. "I don't like you and I don't want you near me. Therefore, PISS OFF!"

Sabrina flinched at the cruelty of Mark's words but she stood her ground. "I can't leave you," she said softly. "The day I will be able to do so will be the day I fall out of love with you."

Mark groaned. Sabrina was so annoyingly persistent. Although he couldn't help wondering why she was so determined, even though he was so mean to her.

"Why?" he asked. "Why is it that you follow me, no matter what I say to you or how many times I tell you to leave? Why do you make yourself suffer like that?"

Sabrina's amethyst eyes met Mark's emerald eyes. "Because I'm in love with you. I have to be near you. I just can't help it."

Mark groaned again, loudly. "I can't believe I expected a serious answer," he muttered. Of course Sabrina would say she loved him, what else could she say? He had to get rid of her, fast.

"Sabrina, looking at you makes me feel sick," he sneered, hoping he could hurt her so much she would have to run from him.

Of course, the cruelty of Mark's words did not have the desired effect.

"I feel sick when I look on anything but you," Sabrina sighed, gazing at him with love.

"I would rather be torn apart by the wild dogs than be around you another second!" Mark spat and then turned and ran off into the woods in a bid to lose her.

A tear formed in Sabrina's eye but she blinked it back. She didn't want to cry yet. "The wild dogs are no way near as cruel as you are but I would rather face the entire population of wild dogs than be away from you!" she called out in the general direction of where Mark had gone. Then she took off after him.

Ignis came out of hiding, contemplating what he had just seen. He randomly wondered if this was what the fairies saw when he had argued with Sephia earlier.

The Witch Princess suddenly appeared next to him. She was out of breath from her flight and holding a beautiful blue flower.

"Master," she gasped. "Your flower." She held it out to him.

Ignis smiled and he took it from her hands. Perfect.

"I know a clearing in the forest, by a small spring and a mossy bank. Sephia sleeps there sometimes during the night. I'll creep up on her when she is sleeping and squeeze it onto her eyes. When she wakes up she will fall in love with something strange and horrible." He smiled softly at his plan, before remembering the argument he had seen between Mark and Sabrina.

"One more thing," he said to the Witch Princess. "There is a young man, around twenty three, who is dressed in denim trousers and a hat. He was breaking the heart of a young woman who must have been around twenty one. When they are sleeping, make sure they are in close proximity of each other and then squeeze the juice onto his eyes. Take care that it is her who will be the first person he sees when he wakes up."

The Witch Princess smiled. "Don't worry Master," she said to Ignis. "Your servant shall do so."

**Wow, that chapter was longer than I thought. Oh well… **

**I'll try to update soon but like I said before, a lot of things are going on and it may be a while. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Well hello there. I've updated again! I'm sorry it's been so long but a bulk of GCSE's has been thrown at me and I have been working on them. Still come July I will have finished them and will have two months of doing absolutely nothing! Anyway, here is chapter four and so read and review! Enjoy!**

**And before anyone asks, the song is used in the play and I didn't make it up. I kind of wish I did though XD**

* * *

Sephia and her fairies had flew to a spot in the wood where Sephia liked to go when she wanted to be by herself, which had been quite a lot in the past few days. The moss was soft and wildflowers grew so big that they could cover up her body when she was lying down and so she often slept here. Ignis didn't know about this place…or so she thought.

She and the fairies had come there so she could sleep. Sephia lay down on the softer-than-soft moss whilst the fairies gently combed her hair with their gentle fingers and smoothed out her clothes and arranged the wildflowers so that they would bow over her body whilst she slept.

Sephia gently cast her eyes over the sprites and gave a gentle smile.

"Sing me to sleep," she sighed.

The sprites obliged, singing a gentle lullaby in their soft voices:

_You spotted snakes with double tongue_

_Thorny hedgehogs be not seen_

_Newts and blindworms do no wrong_

_Come not near our fairy queen_

_Philomel with melody_

_Sing in our sweet lullaby_

_Lulla, lulla, lullaby, lulla, lulla, lullaby_

_Never harm_

_Nor spell, nor charm_

_Come our lovely lady nigh_

_So goodnight with lullaby_

_Philomel with melody_

_Sing in our sweet lullaby_

_Lulla, lulla, lullaby, lulla, lulla, lullaby_

_Weaving spiders come not here_

_Hence, you long-legged spinners, hence!_

_Beetles black approach, not near_

_Worm nor snail do no offence_

_Philomel with melody_

_Sing in our sweet lullaby_

_Lulla, lulla, lullaby, lulla, lulla, lullaby_

This lullaby was always sung because, as well as being a lullaby, it was also a spell and Sephia would be protected throughout the night. If she were to sleep in a pit filled with venomous snakes and the song had been sung, she would awake completely unharmed.

Sephia was asleep now and the fairies were prepared to leave. Noe spoke to the one standing on his right.

"Stand guard and make sure there are no sounds that will wake her up," he instructed. The fairy nodded and the rest of the fairies disappeared.

The newly-appointed guard stood by Sephia and waited, listening intently. Then there was a soft but distinctive croak of a frog. The guard vanished to find the frog before Sephia could wake.

Almost the minute the fairy had disappeared, Ignis appeared in the spot where it had once stood. He had known about Sephia's secret place for a long time but he never said anything. He had never felt the need to because he understood that even immortals needed time to themselves every once in a while. On this particular occasion he was very glad he hadn't said anything because if he had, Sephia would have known that he would be able to find her if they were arguing and she would have looked for another spot that Ignis wouldn't know about.

He had the blue magic flower in his hand and, quieter than shadows, he knelt beside Sephia and held it above her closed eyelids then squeezed it gently and watched the juice fall onto them where it was soon soaked up.

He stood up and gazed at her sleeping face. "Wake when some disgusting creature is near," he whispered and vanished.

A few minutes past and then the sound of footsteps became clearer. Vaughn and Chelsea passed Sephia's sleeping form, but the fairies magic meant she was currently invisible to their human eyes.

Chelsea's head was hanging. Vaughn stopped walking and took her face in his hands, making her look into his eyes. Chelsea's heart always seemed to step up a notch when she gazed into his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"You look so tired," Vaughn said softly. "To tell you the truth, I think we've gotten lost."

Chelsea laughed. "I thought you knew the way!" she giggled.

"It's getting dark. It makes everything look the same," Vaughn sneered. "Come on, we'll sleep here and then continue tomorrow."

"If you insist," Chelsea nodded. She badly wanted to sleep.

The two of the scoured the area for a few seconds and then Vaughn found a soft patch of ground.

"This feels soft enough," he said, but Chelsea suddenly lay down in the middle of it.

"Find your own bed!" she grinned, poking her tongue out at him.

Vaughn laughed and then leaned in to kiss her. When they broke apart he whispered "What's wrong with sharing a bed?"

"I know what you're like," Chelsea giggled. "You'll be too horny to let me sleep!"

"I'm not that bad!" Vaughn protested, but he couldn't help laughing. OK maybe there had been several occasions when he had got slightly carried away, but Chelsea had always known when to stop him.

"Whatever you say, darling," Chelsea teased, "But first of all, I'm tired and second, I can't let you corrupt my innocence!"

"Innocence, right," Vaughn laughed. "Well, you may be right. I'll go over here then."

He walked over to another patch of ground and removed his hat, showing his shock of silver hair, and lay down. "I love you, Chelsea," he whispered.

Chelsea smiled. "I love you too, Vaughn," she replied. She closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

They had barely fallen asleep when the Witch Princess suddenly appeared. She was not in a good mood.

"I've been searching this whole wood and haven't found anyone like the people the King described!" she growled under her breath. She kicked a nearby tree, making the branches shake.

As she calmed down, she had a look around her and realised that she was not alone. She could see Sephia who was sleeping several hundred yards away, but more importantly she could see two mortals.

She walked over to the man and realised he was no more than twenty three years of age. Wearing denim. With a hat by his side.

"This has to be him," she whispered, hardly daring to believe she had finally found the man her master had described.

She walked over to the woman who was sleeping a little distance away and realised that she had to be no more than twenty one.

"This has to be the couple my master described," she said softly. She was delighted that she didn't have to search the woods anymore. Also the couple were lying in close proximity to each other meaning that the Witch Princess didn't have to move them. This was almost too good to be true.

She crept up to Vaughn and squeezed the juice of the flower on his closed eyelids. The liquid slowly sunk into his skin.

"Love who you see, see whom you love," the Witch Princess said to him. Smiling, she disappeared to find Ignis.

Several minutes passed and then two other people came into view.

"Mark, please, don't leave me!" Sabrina begged. She was clinging to Mark and refusing to let go.

She had been doing this for ages and Mark could not stand it anymore.

"Sabrina, I'm warning you! Fuck off or I WILL kill you!" Mark snapped. He roughly shoved her away and ran into the trees.

Sabrina was breathing heavily. "I can't chase you anymore," she gasped. She leant against a tree trying to catch her breath.

She felt so jealous of Chelsea. She loved her dearly; they had been friends since they were very young. But that didn't change the fact that wherever they went Chelsea was always the one people paid attention to.

"I'm as ugly as a bloody bear, standing next to her," Sabrina sighed miserably. "At least Mark seems to think so."

She only cared about Mark. If Mark was in love with her, she wouldn't have cared if she was the most repulsive person in the world.

She looked around at her surroundings and then jumped.

"Oh my God, is Vaughn dead?" she yelped, to no one in particular. She walked over to Vaughn and looked at his shirt, looking for any signs of a wound.

_It doesn't look like he's been hurt_ she thought to herself. She put her hand on Vaughn's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Vaughn, are you dead?" she asked.

Vaughn groaned as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and then opened them, seeing Sabrina instantly. His breath caught in his throat.

"What?" Sabrina asked, feeling slightly self-conscious as Vaughn gazed at her.

Vaughn's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. "Sabrina," he swallowed, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Huh?" Sabrina asked. Vaughn had never said anything like that to her.

"I…I think I'm in love with you," Vaughn whispered to her. His face had a delicate pink tinge to it and his breathing was uneven, purely from looking at her. He suddenly loved her pale skin, her long black hair that almost reached her waist and her big purple eyes, the same shade as his.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked. "Don't mock me. I know you're madly in love with Chelsea."

"No," Vaughn protested, scrambling to his feet. He was only a few inches taller than Sabrina, compared to Chelsea who was a whole head shorter than him. "I don't like Chelsea anymore. She is nothing compared to you. You're much more beautiful than she is."

He went to caress Sabrina's face but she pushed his hand away.

"Please!" she hissed. "It's bad enough that Mark doesn't want me. I don't need you taking the piss out of me either!"

She turned on her heel and ran into the woods, in hope of losing Vaughn.

"I'll follow you wherever you go," Vaughn whispered. He turned and looked at Chelsea who was still sleeping on the ground. He suddenly felt slightly sick when he remembered all the things they used to do together.

"Never come near me again," he said to her, before running off in the direction of Sabrina.

Almost the second he was gone, Chelsea started struggling.

"No..no…stay away…go…Vaughn, help me!" she gasped.

She jerked awake suddenly, for she had simply had a nightmare. She looked a mess, twigs and leaves were in her hair and her clothes were getting dirty.

"Oh God," she muttered. "Vaughn, I dreamed I was being attacked by snakes whilst you just watched and laughed…"

She suddenly realised Vaughn hadn't come over. She looked around and was shocked to find he was nowhere in sight.

"Vaughn?" she asked. Her voice was high-pitched in fear. Had he been dragged off by wild dogs?

_I'll find you_ she thought to herself. _Even if it kills me, I'll find you._

* * *

**Yup, Vaughn is infatuated by Sabrina. Please don't hit me! *hides from VaughnXSabrina haters***

**Don't worry, it'll be OK! Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I FINISHED ALL MY EXAMS! No more compulsory schooling! Two months of freedom! Except for sixth form induction and results day!**

**They went well by the way. Wait…Maths and Statistics didn't. Oh well, who needs that? As long as I can add up, everything will be fine :)**

**I thought I would be nice and give you chapter five. Enjoy and review! (Oh btw, for some reason the keys on the keyboard keep getting stuck so some words don't come out right. I think I spotted them but sorry if I left any out. And **_**The Mighty Boosh **_**is my FAVOURITE TV programme. Google it if you don't know XD)**

Next to where Sephia was sleeping, there was a small clearing. The Mechanicals Drama Group had chosen this spot to rehearse their play that would be performed in front of Will and Lily on their wedding day. Everyone was there and they were waiting to start rehearsing.

"Is everyone here?" Denny asked, taking charge as usual.

"Yes," Natalie sighed. They were such a small group that she knew if anyone hadn't turned up.

Natalie reminded herself that she could still kick Denny in the place he wouldn't want to be kicked if he got on her nerves and addressed the whole company.

"Right, listen up. This space," she indicated the clearing they had gathered in, "will be the stage and that hawthorn bush over there," she gestured to a rather large bush over to her right, "will be backstage and we should treat this rehearsal as if we were actually performing it."

"Natalie?" Denny said. He was examining the script.

Natalie took a breath before turning to him. "Yes?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Denny walked over to her and showed her the script. "Do you think this script will be OK? I mean, there is one scene where someone shoots himself-repeatedly. That might cause a bit of shock, especially if the ladies are faint-hearted."

"Not ALL girls are faint-hearted Denny!" Natalie protested. Denny could be a little sexist sometimes.

"Still," Julia said, coming between the two of them. "If Will doesn't like it, we could be sentenced to death."

She had a point. Natalie frowned and thought about it.

"How about we just make it a romance and leave out the killing?" Elliot suggested, interrupting Natalie's thoughts.

"No," Natalie shook her head. "We'll just have a little prologue that says that it wasn't based on any real event in any way. We can also use a fake gun in case anyone has sensitive hearing." Natalie and Elliot's mother had very sensitive hearing and was afraid of loud noises.

"They will be able to tell that I'm playing the lion and it's not real so that won't be a problem either," Lanna said, cheerfully. The others nodded in agreement but then another question popped up in Natalie's mind.

"How can we be sure that the moon will shine on that night?" she asked.

"Does anyone have an almanac or something on them?" Denny asked the group.

Elliot had brought one with him and quickly checked the date of the wedding. "Yes it will be a full moon on that night," he said.

"But what if it's cloudy and the moon is covered?" Julia pointed out. "And we'll never get a wall inside the palace; not in a month of Sundays."

"All right!" Natalie said, loudly. She was getting annoyed with all these questions. "I will re-write the script and re-allocate some of the parts." Denny opened his mouth but Natalie interrupted: "_Yes _Denny, you can still play Pyramus."

Denny smirked. Natalie pretended not to notice and began altering her script.

"OK," she said after a few minutes. "Denny and Pierre and Lanna are still Pyramus and Thisby and the Lion."

Denny and Lanna looked pleased that they wouldn't have to switch roles but Pierre was looking faintly disgruntled. He had obviously been hoping that Natalie would give him something that wasn't the female protagonist.

Natalie continued. "Elliot you are now the moon and Julia you are the wall."

Julia was disappointed that she was no longer a character that was married to Elliot but she was an optimist and always tried to ignore the negative side.

Elliot grinned "I'm the moon," he said, in a voice coming from the back of his throat. Natalie sniggered. He was quoting from their favourite programme: _The Mighty Boosh._

Natalie explained that the storyline was also adjusted: The scene with the parent's argument would be cut as they no longer had anyone playing the parents. She waited whilst everyone readjusted their scripts.

As they were working the Witch Princess had crept, unnoticed, up to a tree and was watching them from behind it (Ignis had instructed her to find a gruesome creature and make sure it was the first thing Sephia would see when she woke up). She suddenly realised what they were doing.

"A play? I'll be the audience!" she giggled and then turned herself invisible. _An actor too perhaps_ she thought.

She began to watch the rehearsal. Natalie instructed Denny to begin and told Pierre to be ready for his entrance.

Denny strode confidently to the middle of the clearing began to speak loudly. "Oh Thisby, the odious of flowers aren't as sweet…"

"Odours!" Natalie snapped, interrupting him. Denny's eyes narrowed for a second before he continued. "…_Odours _of flowers aren't as sweet as your beautiful voice…"

The Witch Princess snorted from her hiding place. "What a crappy Pyramus," she muttered.

Meanwhile, Pierre looked out from behind the bush. "Is it my cue now?" he called.

"Yep," Natalie nodded, gesturing him to come forward.

Pierre came into the clearing and began speaking in a ridiculous falsetto voice. "Oh my Pyramus, you have such a flawless face and such beautiful curly hair! I know you will always be true to me and our love will never tire! I will meet you at Ninny's tomb…"

"NINUS TOMB!" Natalie shrieked, interrupting again. "Don't say that bit yet! You're saying all your lines at once, cues and all!"

"Sorry," Pierre mumbled. Sometimes he wished that Natalie wasn't the director; she could get a bit scary. This was one of those times.

Natalie took a deep breath and turned to the bush where Denny was waiting for his next entrance.

"Denny, your cue has passed! It was 'never tire'. Pierre, go from 'you will always be true',"

Pierre nodded and began speaking in falsetto again. "I know you will always be true to me and our love will," he turned to the bush and said in his normal voice "never tire."

Natalie slapped her forehead. "Why me?" she whispered to herself.

Denny stepped out from behind the bush. Natalie suddenly forgot she was so stressed out. Pierre forgot all of his lines. They both stared at Denny, speechless. Even Lanna and Julia and Elliot were wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

When Denny had gone 'backstage' earlier, the Witch Princess had followed him and had turned his head into that of a donkey.

Denny hadn't realised this. "What are you all staring at?" he asked. His voice had changed and was all scratchy and at a slightly higher pitch than usual.

"Run!" Natalie screamed. The drama group scattered in all directions, the rehearsal forgotten.

The Witch Princess started howling with laughter as Denny grabbed Julia's arm. She looked at him with the utmost fear and revulsion.

"What's going on?" Denny asked, completely confused.

"What have you done with Denny?" Julia howled as she wrenched her arm from Denny's grip and ran off as fast as she could.

Natalie looked behind her. "Denny, what happened to you?" she whispered to herself, before running after the others.

Denny stood in the now empty clearing. The Witch Princess had disappeared to find Ignis and tell him that she had done what he asked.

"The hell?" Denny said to the air. "Are they taking the piss?"

He sat down on the ground in a huff. He suddenly wondered if whether he should sing and they would recognise it was him.

He started singing a song about a blackbird. He had never been a particularly good singer and now his voice was worse than ever with the donkey head.

However, not everyone seemed to think so. The commotion had woken Sephia and Denny's singing made her open up her eyes to see who it was. When she saw Denny she instantly fell in love with him.

"What angel has woken me from my bed?" she whispered, as she wondered who this 'beautiful' person was.

Denny continued singing as he turned to see who had spoken and when he saw Sephia he instantly shut up and began to try to tidy up his appearance.

"I…er…erm…"he mumbled, dumbstruck at the sight of this beautiful woman.

Sephia gave him a smile which made Denny's heart pick up several notches.

"Sing again, gentle mortal. You have such a beautiful voice. I think I may have fallen in love with it," she sighed.

Denny blushed a brilliant red. At least it felt like he did, but it did not show on the donkey head.

"Y-you can't have," he stuttered. "Someone as beautiful as you would have no reason to fall in love with me. Then again, 'reason' and 'love' don't really go together," he sighed.

Sephia giggled as she floated over and sat down beside him. "You flatter me. And you are as wise as you are beautiful."

There was an element of truth in this-in reality, Denny was the one who was as ugly as a bear.

"Look lady," Denny sighed. "I'm not either of those things and…er…I actually have to…er…leave now…um…." He stood up and turned to go. However Sephia immediately followed him and cast a 'don't move' spell around him.

"You're not going anywhere," Sephia whispered in his ear. "I have sprites who will tend to your every need. You won't need to do anything again." She called out to the air, "Earl, Rock, Kalen, Ben!"

At once, four little sprites appeared. "Ready, your majesty," they said to her, all at the same time.

Sephia gazed down at the four of them. "Please be kind and courteous to this gentleman. Tend to his every need and look upon him very highly."

The sprites immediately bowed to Denny and hailed him.

Denny responded by bowing in an exaggerated manner which made them giggle. Even Sephia laughed in an adoring way.

"May I ask your names, little creatures?" Denny asked.

Earl, Rock, Kalen and Ben introduced themselves. They were sharp sprites and were looking from Denny to Sephia and back to Denny again. They knew from the adoring look Sephia was giving Denny that she had fallen in love with him.

Sephia took Denny's arm. "Let's go up to my bower," she smiled at him. She indicated the sprites to follow them and then disappeared with Denny.

The sprites exchanged confused looks. Sephia must have been under a spell. No creature, dead or alive, would fall in love with Denny.

**A/N: I've got sensitive hearing too. It's not fun :/**

**Anyways, don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi guys :3 (that's my favourite smiley right now). Ok, um several weeks ago my laptop started going mental and coming up with error messages and I couldn't find any of my files. However, I had the laptop fixed and the 'error message' just turned out to be a scam….BUT I LOST ALL MY FILES! INCLUDING THIS STORY! D:**

**However, on the start menu on my laptop, I can press a little arrow that shows my most recent documents and hey presto I had the story back and I have transferred it onto the main computer so it's all fine :) If it weren't for that little tragedy I would have updated before. But here you go; the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

About half a mile away from the clearing in which the Mechanicals Drama Group had tried to rehearse their play, Ignis stood waiting by a tree. He was awaiting the return of the Witch Princess and was eager to hear whether Sephia had woken up yet and who – or what – she had fallen in love with.

The Witch Princess suddenly appeared in front of him. She was grinning wildly and had a mischievous glint in her eye. It was the expression she got when she had just played a good trick on someone and it gave Ignis a good feeling.

"Well?" he asked her.

The Witch Princess's smile grew bigger as she remembered the incident.

"Well I found a group of citizens and they were rehearsing a play. I gathered that they would be performing at the duke's wedding. The man playing the lead was a bit rubbish at it actually," she sniffed.

"What did you do?" Ignis asked. He was not particularly interested in the background details and only wanted to know whether his plan had been successfully carried out.

"He went behind the bush that they were pretending was 'backstage' and I followed him. Without his notice, I transformed his head into that of a donkey and when he came out everyone thought he was a monster and scattered. Then the guy started singing to himself and Sephia woke up and straightaway fell in love with an ass!" the Witch Princess giggled as she recalled the craziness of it all.

Ignis smiled. "Good. That part of the plan seems to have gone well," he said. "What about the other mortals? Did you put the juice onto the man's eyes?"

The Witch Princess nodded. "They were already sleeping and were within ten yards of each other. She will definitely be in his line of sight when they wake up," she smiled. She couldn't help feeling pleased with herself.

The sound of fast-approaching footsteps alerted them and they quickly hid behind a tree. As they looked out from behind they could see Chelsea walking towards them quickly, Mark at her heels.

"This is the man I was talking about," Ignis whispered to her. Now he could see if the Witch Princess had done well.

_It's a different man! _The Witch Princess thought to herself. A feeling of unease started spreading through her. She hadn't realised there were two men. She watched them, the feeling of unease growing steadily.

"Chelsea, can't you just listen to me _for once_ and quit rebuking me?" Mark growled at Chelsea. He had been following her around for a while, constantly begging her to leave Vaughn and go out with him instead. They were both getting short of patience now.

_Such a bloody hypocrite, you rebuke Sabrina all the time _Chelsea thought to herself. She didn't say this though, there were more important things to worry about.

"Where the hell is Vaughn? Have you done something to him?" Chelsea cried. "You've got a murderous look about you, Mark. I honestly wouldn't put it past you to hurt him out of jealousy." A tear formed in her eye when she pictured Mark hurting Vaughn but she blinked it away.

Mark, however, ignored the accusation. "You've pierced my heart with YOUR murderous look Chelsea!" he said, trying yet again to make her feel sorry for him.

It didn't work.

"Don't change the subject!" Chelsea snapped. "Tell me where Vaughn is!"

Mark simply shrugged. "You have killed him haven't you?" Chelsea shrieked. She sometimes jumped ahead when she got angry.

Mark could see that Chelsea was growing more and more furious by the second and decided he should try to calm her down, for the sake of his health more than anything.

"Listen to me, OK?" he said to her, holding his hands up in a calming gesture. "I don't know where Vaughn is. I haven't killed him and I'm pretty sure he isn't dead anyway."

Chelsea felt relieved at this news and did calm down a little. "Do you know if he's OK?" she asked Mark. She had a feeling that it was unlikely that Mark would know but she still had to ask.

She shouldn't have bothered asking.

"What's in it for me if I tell you?" Mark asked, a slight smirk on his face.

Chelsea's anger sparked up again. "Mark, I_ hate_ you! Don't come near me again!" she screamed, before turning on her heel and running off into the woods.

Mark raised his eyebrows and exhaled deeply. "Bloody hormonal woman," he muttered to himself. Did all girls overreact like that?

_No point in following her when she's like that; she'll only end up killing me_ Mark thought. _I think I'll take a nap._

He looked around for a minute and then lay down on a large patch of grass that was next to a tree and quickly fell asleep. He happened to be sleeping by Ignis and the Witch Princess's hiding place.

The two emerged from behind the tree. Ignis was fuming and the Witch Princess was feeling positively sick.

"You fool!" Ignis snarled. "You put the juice onto the wrong person's eyes!"

"I'm sorry!" the Witch Princess protested. "But can I help it if there were_ two_ men who were wearing jeans and hats?"

Ignis realised that he had been a bit vague with the description. He calmed down a little. "You need to find the woman called Sabrina. She has long black hair, round glasses and purple eyes. Oh, and she is at least 5' 10'' in height." Ignis felt that the chances of two people matching_ that_ description were very slim. "Guide her back here so we can fix this mistake."

The Witch Princess nodded. "I will go quickly." She replied and vanished on the spot.

Ignis knelt down to where Mark was sleeping and muttered a magic spell, whilst squeezing the juice onto his eyes.

As he stood up, the Witch Princess reappeared. She looked excited. "Sabrina isn't far off. She is headed in this direction," she said eagerly. She was looking forward to how this would turn out.

Ignis smiled. "Good. Hide behind the tree again and be careful not to wake Mark."

* * *

**A/N: This one felt a bit short. Sorry. The next one will be longer I promise! I will try to get it up sometime next week :) Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Back from my holiday :D And I've only just realised how much work I have to do and how little time I've got left to do it. Where did the past month and a half go?**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter seven! (it's a bloody long one)**

* * *

Ignis and the Witch Princess watched from behind a tree as Sabrina walked into the clearing. She was being followed by Vaughn who had tears in his violet-coloured eyes. They both looked tired and bedraggled.

"Sabrina,_ please_," Vaughn was begging her. "Why can't you just open your eyes and see that I'm_ not_ taking the piss. I love you more than anyone else. I swear that's the truth."

Sabrina exhaled sharply before turning round to face him. Vaughn had not stopped spouting that kind of crap.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Chelsea?" she asked him, in such an icy tone it almost made the Witch Princess shiver.

Vaughn simply shook his head and grabbed Sabrina's hands. "I never truly loved Chelsea," he said to her. "Not like I love you. Please, Sabrina. We can be happy together and Chelsea can be with Mark, like everyone expects her to and everything will be fine."

Sabrina growled as she tore her hands away. She was about to reply when she realised that Mark had been asleep and they had woken him up.

Mark had had the magic juice squeezed onto his eyes when he was sleeping. Sabrina was the first person in his line of sight and so he instantly fell in love with her.

"Sabrina," he said to her. As he said her name his heart picked up a notch and his stomach suddenly felt as if it were full of butterflies.

"What?" Sabrina asked, as she turned to him warily.

"Sabrina, you're the most beautiful girl in the world," Mark gushed. Vaughn's eyes narrowed and Sabrina suddenly felt hatred swirling in her heart. She quickly brushed past Mark to storm into the woods, but before she did so she turned to speak to the two of them.

"You know, civil gentlemen like yourselves shouldn't take the piss out of a young lady," she said to them. You were always rivals for Chelsea's affection and now you seem to have teamed up to mock me." She felt tears coming into her eyes. She didn't like it when people took the mick out of her anyway but to have it coming from Mark, who she was still in love with even after all this time, was more than she could bear.

Seeing Sabrina cry made Vaughn feel a stab of annoyance at Mark (who he also thought was taking the piss) and he also brushed past Mark to stand in front of Sabrina and look at Mark in the eye.

"Mark," he said to him, in a voice that was cold but also somehow pleading. "You used to love Sabrina but then you dumped her for Chelsea, even when Chelsea did not want you. But now you're free to love Chelsea, so why can't you be happy with her and leave Sabrina and I?"

Mark shook his head earnestly. He then replied in that same cold-but-pleading tone.

"Vaughn, you can keep Chelsea. I don't love her anymore. I don't think I ever did. Sabrina will always be the girl for me, just as Chelsea is the girl for you."

"You're wasting your breath, both of you," Sabrina muttered. She did not like them talking as if she wasn't here and she didn't like the boys saying "keep her" as if she were simply some kind of dog.

"Sabrina, don't listen," Vaughn said to her, glaring at Mark.

Before Sabrina or Mark could reply, Chelsea suddenly rushed into the clearing. She was looking just as exhausted and bedraggled as the rest of them.

"Vaughn," she sighed, feeling a strong sense of relief. There was also confusion and annoyance. "Why did you leave me when I was sleeping?"

Vaughn turned, unwillingly, to look at her. "I had to follow my heart and had no reason to stay," he told her.

Chelsea didn't understand what he was talking about, nor did she understand his cruel tone. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Your heart's with me."

Vaughn sighed deeply and walked over to Chelsea.

"It's over between the two of us," he said to her. "Sorry but I am in love with Sabrina."

"What?" Chelsea gasped. She didn't feel the heartbreak yet. She still didn't quite understand what he was saying.

"Oh Christ, not you as well!" Sabrina groaned. "You three are mocking me, I know you are!"

She pushed Vaughn out of the way and put her hands on Chelsea's shoulders, looking at her earnestly.

"Please, Chelsea, don't do this to me!" she begged. "We've been friends for as long as we can remember! Don't you remember all the games we used to play together? After all that, why would you do this?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Chelsea asked, taking Sabrina's hands off her shoulders. She was getting angry now and wanted someone to explain to her what was going on.

"I'm asking you to _stop taking the piss_!" Sabrina cried, getting more upset by the minute. "Mark and Vaughn are pretending to be in love with me, and now you're pretending you don't know what's going on! I can't take it anymore! I won't stay here; the first chance I get I'm leaving this country for good."

Vaughn suddenly grabbed Sabrina's hand like he had done before.

"Don't go Sabrina," Vaughn begged. "I won't let you leave me!"

Sabrina snatched her hand away again, and turned away from the other three. "Oh excellent," she muttered.

"Vaughn, please don't make fun of her," Chelsea begged him. Vaughn ignored her.

"Isn't it obvious that Sabrina doesn't want you around?" Mark snapped at Vaughn. "I'll fight you for it!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Blondie," Vaughn sneered. "I love Sabrina more than you have ever loved in your whole life!"

"Lies!" Mark retorted. "The truth is actually the exact opposite of that statement!"

"Are you challenging me?" Vaughn asked. His voice was dangerously soft.

"If it's a fight you want, I'll be more than happy to oblige," Mark smirked. He was very strong and a skilled fighter. He won more fights than he lost and was hoping for a chance to beat Vaughn.

Sabrina whipped round, her eyes wide with horror. The last thing she wanted was for the boys to start physically fighting over her.

Chelsea had the same thought. She screamed "No!" and threw herself in front of Vaughn, clinging to his shirt.

"Please don't fight him Vaughn! That's what he wants!" she begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"Piss off!" Vaughn growled, trying to shake her off. Chelsea, however, refused to move.

"Vaughn, you love Chelsea as she loves you!" Mark snapped, annoyed that his chance of a fight had been taken. "You two should be happy together!"

"I can't stand the sight of Chelsea!" Vaughn snarled, as he tried to shake Chelsea off of him.

Chelsea looked up at him. "Vaughn, what brought on this change?" she asked. She seemed unable to raise her voice above a whisper. "Why are you so rude?"

"Just FUCK OFF you ugly bitch!" Vaughn shouted at her, finally managing to break free from her and shoving her roughly aside. Chelsea froze where she now stood.

"Are you joking around?" she asked, in that same soft whisper.

Sabrina answered her: "They both are."

Vaughn turned back to Mark. "I swear to God, I'm in love with Sabrina."

"Prove it."

"How? Do you want me to hurt Chelsea? I'm not a psycho like you so even though I hate her I would rather not beat her up."

"No pain is worse than your hate," Chelsea said. Her mind was finally beginning to comprehend what was going on. "You loved me last night, but then you left me."

"It's TRUE," Vaughn sighed, exasperated. "It's because I'm in love with Sabrina."

"Bitch!" Chelsea suddenly screamed to Sabrina, as pain flashed right across her heart. "You boyfriend-stealer! Why the fuck would you do that?" She ran to her but Vaughn and Mark were fast and caught hold of her before she could hurt Sabrina.

Sabrina had also guessed that Chelsea was about to attack and had backed off a little. "I haven't done anything!" Sabrina protested. "You're so small, you're just like a puppet!"

"Puppet?" Chelsea spat. "I'm not that small, 5' 5" is perfectly average. Or has being so tall increased your self-esteem!"

She tried to rush at Sabrina again but Vaughn pinned her arms behind her back and Mark dropped to the ground and grabbed her legs to stop her moving.

"Even though you guys are pissing about, please don't let her hurt me," Sabrina said to Mark and Vaughn. "I'm not much of a fighter and even though Chelsea is small she is very strong."

"Enough with the smallness!" Chelsea groaned.

"Please don't be angry with me Chelsea," Sabrina begged. She looked into Chelsea's eyes, trying to get Chelsea to see that she was being one hundred per cent truthful. "I never wanted this to happen. Mark followed _you_ into the woods and rebuked _my _love and now I want to leave."

"Go then," Chelsea said, glaring at her with an icy gaze. "Nothing's stopping you."

"The one who holds my heart is still here," Sabrina pointed out.

"Vaughn?" The was a slight shake in Chelsea's voice which slightly ruined the effect the coldness had.

However, Sabrina shook her head. "Mark."

Vaughn spoke up from behind Chelsea. "Don't worry Sabrina, I won't let Chelsea hurt you."

"Neither will I," Mark added, jumping up from the ground. "I'm so happy you've chosen me, honey."

"Good. When she's angry she's like a bear. Even though she's so small," Sabrina said, looking directly at Chelsea.

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL!" Chelsea shrieked, struggling against the boys and thus proving Sabrina's statement to be correct.

Vaughn roughly shoved Chelsea behind him. "Just leave, you bloody dwarf. No one wants you here." His voice was flat and uncaring. Chelsea looked up at his back. Tears finally began falling down her face.

Vaughn turned to face Mark. "I'll fight you," he threatened.

"Now you're talking," Mark smirked and the two boys disappeared into the woods to fight, where the girls couldn't stop them.

When they were gone, Chelsea let out a choked sob and looked at Sabrina. Her gaze was not friendly.

"Go while you have the chance," she hissed, through her tears. "I can't stand you anymore."

Sabrina was hurt that Chelsea was being so mean to her, even though she had made it obvious that she didn't want Vaughn. However she decided to rub it in one more time.

"Fine. But I can run faster because my legs are longer." With that, she turned and ran off into the woods.

Chelsea let out another, louder, sob and then ran off in a different direction, crying all the way.

When they were sure that all the humans were gone, Ignis and the Witch Princess came out of hiding. Ignis glared at the Witch Princess.

"See what you have caused?" he said, disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, I mistook Vaughn for Mark; they were both wearing jeans and a hat," the Witch Princess apologised. She couldn't help feeling glad she had mixed them up; that scene had been fun to watch.

"Well, it doesn't matter so much. We can reverse it," Ignis sighed. "I need you to guide the four of them to a place where they will fall asleep and then make sure that when Vaughn wakes, he sees Chelsea and when Mark wakes he sees Sabrina. If you have to, try to convince Mark and Vaughn that the other wants a fight. Meanwhile I must free Sephia from that donkey-headed mortal."

The beginnings of a plan had already formed in the Witch Princess's mind. She nodded and added, "But this must be done quickly; it will be dawn in a few hours."

Ignis chuckled. "We can do this quickly and have plenty of time to spare," he reassured her. With that, he vanished.

* * *

**This took ages. Anyway, I will probably have to start putting work before this, unfortunately, but there are only a few chapters left.**

**Sorry that some of the characters were a bit OOC. And I've always pictured Chelsea to be taller than Sabrina myself…**

**Anyway, REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: It's been...what, two months? Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Basically I met the grade requirements for sixth form and now essay's are being thrown at me left, right and centre and I haven't been able to write because I had so much work. And even though it's half-term, I still have three essays to do. ¬.¬**

**On a lighter note, my laptop was fixed and I have all my documents again! :D**

* * *

The Witch Princess stood by a tree, next to the spot where Ignis had vanished. A small plan was forming in her mind on how to get things to return to normal between the four mortals. She knew what she was going to do and all she needed was one of the males to walk past her hiding place.

She was in luck; footsteps were approaching, then Vaughn's voice called out: "Mark, where are you? Are you hiding from me, you bloody coward?"

The Witch Princess quickly vanished and then reappeared a second later in a spot a little to the left of where she had been before. Using a spell to make her voice sound exactly like Mark, she replied: "I'm over here, you moron. Just keep walking!"

Vaughn growled under his breath at "Mark" and ran off in the direction the Witch Princess had led him in. The Witch Princess laughed to herself and then vanished and reappeared again, this time to the right of the spot where Ignis had been standing before going to release Sephia from Denny.

Mark suddenly ran into view, crashing through some branches. He looked tired but determined to fight. "Vaughn? Where are you, you silver-haired prick?" He called out.

Speaking in Vaughn's voice this time, the Witch Princess replied: "Are you blind? You just walked past me!"

Mark instantly whipped round and ran off in the direction he had just come from.

Chuckling to herself at how funny she was finding the whole situation, the Witch Princess disappeared in search of Vaughn. Using Mark's voice, she led him round in circles before eventually leading him back to the spot where she had just come from.

Vaughn was exhausted. He didn't know exactly how long he had been awake, but it had been a long time and he wanted to sleep more than he wanted a fight.

"Stupid Mark's playing a trick on me," he muttered angrily to himself. "He just keeps leading me round in circles!" He removed his hat and lay down on some grass. _I'll look for him in the morning_ he thought to himself and closed his eyes. He fell asleep instantly.

The Witch Princess had gone to find Mark and did the same; leading him round in circles before coming to a spot that was near to Vaughn but just out of sight from him.

Like Vaughn, Mark's need for sleep was stronger than his desire to fight. "Vaughn's messing around and keeps hiding from me anyway," he grumbled, before finding a soft patch of moss and curling up to sleep.

There was a rustling nearby and Sabrina appeared. She had been crying and looked exhausted. "I'll sleep for a while and then go back to the city in the morning," she told herself. "It will be better for me to be away from the others." _Maybe in time I'll find someone else _she thought before falling asleep.

The witch Princess moved over to Sabrina soundlessly and used a spell to lift her off the ground a few inches and nearer to Mark so they would see each other when they woke up. That way, if Mark saw Sabrina first he should forget about fighting Vaughn. Or at least hold it off until he had talked to Sabrina first.

"Only one more left now," She murmured as she floated between the two locations.

The sound of Chelsea's footsteps were heard and the Witch Princess hid behind a tree until she came into view. She looked a mess; her eyes were a deep red with dark circles underneath and there were leaves in her messy brown hair. The Witch Princess almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Chelsea saw Vaughn sleeping and her breath caught in her throat. She walked closer to him and lay down beside him. She loved Vaughn no matter what and wanted to sleep next to him, even if he did push her away when they woke up.

Chelsea fell asleep next to Vaughn and the Witch Princess crept up to Vaughn and used a spell that would reverse the effects of the flower so that when Vaughn woke up he would be in love with Chelsea again.

"All will be well now, mortals," she whispered and then vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sephia had taken Denny to her favourite spot in the woods. She was sitting amongst exotic wildflowers and Denny was lying next to her with his head in her lap. She was stroking his ears and Denny, apart from being utterly confused, was rather enjoying having possibly the most beautiful woman in the world fawning all over him. Earl, Rock, Kalen and Ben were also confused as to why Sephia had fallen in love with such a repulsive creature but they knew better than to ask.

"Mister Earl?" Denny asked.

Earl stood up. "Ready," he said.

Denny gave Earl a silly smile. "Scratch my head for me will you? Where's Mister Rock?"

"Ready," said Rock, hoping that whatever Donkey-Head wanted him to do, it would be marginally more pleasant that Earl's task.

"Could you find a honey bee's nest and bring me back the honey to gorge on?"

Rock nodded once and vanished, feeling more than relieved.

"Where's Mister Ben?" Denny asked.

"Ready," Ben nodded.

"I need you to do something for me," Denny said, as though Ben hadn't already figured that out.

"What's your will?" Ben asked, patiently.

"Nothing but to help Mister Earl to scratch my head."

Ben and Earl did their very best not to look disgusted as they started scratching the top of Denny's head and his ears.

Sephia gazed at Denny lovingly. "Would you like anything to eat, my love?"

"A bale of hay, for some reason, sounds appetizing," Denny said (he was still oblivious to the fact that he was now part donkey), "But for now I'm tired."

Sephia looked at Earl and Ben and Kalen, who had not been required to do anything. "You may leave now," she told them, "And let this gentle mortal sleep in peace."

The sprites vanished, pleased that they could take a break from waiting on that _thing_. When they had gone, Sephia lay down and fell asleep next to Denny.

Suddenly Ignis and the Witch Princess appeared in front of them. Ignis flinched at the sight of Denny.

"Congratulations," he said to the Witch Princess. "That is a very ugly creature indeed." He walked over and knelt down by Sephia's head. "I do pity her love for this mortal," he said "And when she fell in love with him she relinquished the changeling so I will free her from this spell." He used the same spell that the Witch Princess had used on Vaughn so that when Sephia awoke she would no longer be infatuated by Denny.

Ignis nudged Sephia and her eyes fluttered open. "Ignis," she sighed as she sat up. "I dreamed I had fallen in love with an ass."

"The ass is there," Ignis told her gently, indicating Denny who was still asleep on the ground.

Sephia gave a little cry and hid her face in Ignis' chest. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You may remove the head," he said to the Witch Princess.

He gently stood up with Sephia in his arms. She pulled away from him slightly and took his hand. He kissed her gently. "Tonight," he said to her "We will go with the fairies to Will's palace and bless them to prosperity."

"We should leave; the sun is rising," the Witch Princess warned, indicating an increasing glow of sunlight in the east. Denny began to stir.

The three fairies rose up into the air and began to fly over the woods.

"Sephia, tell me about what happened to you last night," Ignis said to Sephia as they flew...

* * *

**A/N: Everything will be back to normal for them now :D **

**GCSE's have got nothing on A-levels. I don't know when I will next be able to update but I'll try to get it done before Christmas! Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I said I would try to update before Christmas. I failed. And I'm tired. I'm sorry I didn't get to update! Forgive me...**

**Here's chapter nine! This is the second to last chapter. Sad to say good-bye but I can't wait to finish this story...**

* * *

The early morning sun woke Vaughn up from his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a deep groan. The forest ground was never the comfiest of beds. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He stretched out his other arm and realised there was a person sleeping beside him. He turned to see who it was and, with a jolt, realised it was Chelsea.

Chelsea didn't look great. There were circles under her eyes, twigs and leaves and other debris in her hair. Her face was still the most beautiful that Vaughn had ever seen but, even when she was sleeping, she didn't look peaceful.

Vaughn remembered all the things he had said and done to her and got a horrible, sickening twisting in his gut. Was _he_ the cause of her pain? He suddenly wanted to cry when he realised how close he had come to losing her. Sabrina didn't love him and he certainly didn't love Sabrina. He only wanted Chelsea.

Carefully, so he wouldn't wake her, Vaughn draped his arm over her and curled his body around hers.

"I will spend the rest of my life making up for the pain I caused you," he whispered to her.

Several hundred yards away from Vaughn and Chelsea the second couple were waking up from uneasy sleeps.

Mark groaned and stretched before blinking awake. His eyes rested on Sabrina, who was also stretching and waking up. The fairies magic instantly took effect and he suddenly fell in love with her.

"Sabrina," he said softly.

Sabrina looked up sharply. "Mark?" she whispered. He was smiling at her softly. He had smiled at her like that before. Before he met Chelsea.

Mark swallowed and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I want to apologize," he said nervously, unsure of what she thought of him now. "For the way I've been treating you, especially last night."

Sabrina's breath caught. _I can't get my hopes up _she thought to herself. But still, she couldn't help feeling the desire to hope.

Mark crawled a little closer to her. "I'm sorry I left you for Chelsea and I'm sorry if you thought I was talking the piss when I told you I loved you last night. But _please_ believe me when I say that I wasn't taking the piss and it was last night when I realised that I had been wrong to leave you and I want to stay with you."

Sabrina could hardly believe what she was hearing. She had waited for this day for too long, although she hadn't pictured her and Mark to be sitting in the middle of a forest. She was feeling a lot better after a good night's sleep.

"It's OK Mark," she smiled. "I believe you and forgive you."

Mark broke into the huge grin that Sabrina loved to see and took her face in his hands before kissing her with all his might.

Meanwhile, Chelsea was stirring under Vaughn's arm. Vaughn tensed, wondering how she would react after how he had treated her last night. Chelsea turned over and opened her eyes then, upon realising she was in Vaughn's arms, sat up sharply.

"Vaughn?" she asked, hardly daring to believe he was here with her.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn gasped, sitting up and taking her hands and holding them tightly. He loved her so much and he wanted her back desperately. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes, imploring her to believe him. "Chelsea, please forgive me for the way I treated you last night. I don't know what came over me, I really don't. I'm in love with _you_ and only you and I want you more than anyone else in the world. Forgive me?"

"Ssh," Chelsea said gently. She reached up and brushed a tear off Vaughn's face. Vaughn hadn't even realised he was crying. "You don't need to beg for me, Vaughn. Of course I forgive you."

Vaughn smiled and more tears fell down his face as he pulled Chelsea into his arms and gave her a tight hug. Chelsea kissed his neck and then lay her head on his shoulder. Vaughn his face in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

Meanwhile, Mark and Sabrina heard the rustling of leaves and twigs and low voices. They looked at each other.

"Are the others here too?" Sabrina asked.

"Dunno," Mark said. "Let's go find out." He wanted to tell Chelsea that he didn't want to marry her anymore so she could be with Vaughn.

_Funny how I don't have any antagonism for him now _he thought to himself, as they turned a corner and discovered Vaughn and Chelsea locked in an embrace. However, they broke apart as soon as they realised they weren't alone but before anyone could say anything they were distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps. They looked up to see Will, Lily and—to Chelsea's horror—Taro.

"Good morning," Will smiled at them. The youths mumbled "hello"s and "good morning"s as they tried to make themselves look presentable. Will had to hold back a chuckle.

"The atmosphere between you four seems remarkably calm. I thought you two boys were sworn enemies?" Will asked, curious as to how they had ended up like this. He didn't fail to notice Mark's hand wrapped around Sabrina's.

"Erm, here's the thing," Vaughn said nervously, as if he was afraid that what he were about to say would get him punished. "Me and Chelsea planned to run away from the city so we could get married..."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Taro spluttered, glaring at Chelsea. Vaughn bit his lip and Chelsea looked at the ground. "That is illegal! My daughter is to marry Mark! You deserve to be punished!"

Chelsea looked up in horror but then Mark spoke up. "Actually, funny you should say that," he said, with the same nervous tone as Vaughn. "I feel like I was under a spell, because I don't like Chelsea in that way anymore. I love Sabrina again and I don't want to leave her again."

Chelsea and Sabrina exchanged a small smile, which made them both hope that they were still friends.

"In that case," Will smiled "Chelsea and Mark are no longer betrothed and you can both marry whoever you choose. And I would like to formally invite you four and Taro to my wedding tonight." He studied them thoroughly. "As long as you come back home and clean up."

The four lovers smiled and thanked Will as he turned and left with Lily. Taro glared at Chelsea before turning but she could tell that he would forgive her. Eventually.

They watched Will, Lily and Taro leave before turning to face each other. Vaughn and Chelsea stood up from the ground.

"I don't mean any offence to Sabrina," Vaughn said quietly, "but I really don't know what made me fall for her."

"No offence taken," Sabrina mumbled, leaning against Mark. She didn't know why Vaughn had fallen for her either.

"Yeah, no offence to Chelsea," Mark said "but I don't know why I fell for her either."

"I'm sorry I kept calling you short, Chelsea," Sabrina said to her friend.

Chelsea laughed. "It's alright," she smiled.

"I wonder if we've been dreaming?" Mark asked.

"Well if we were, I dreamed that we have just been paid a visit by Will, Lily and Taro and you are no longer betrothed to Chelsea and we have just been invited to Will's wedding," Vaughn said, wondering if they _had_ been dreaming. "Who had the same dream?"

"Me," the other three said at once.

"We were also told to go home and get cleaned up, so we should probably go back now," Sabrina said.

"If we all had the same dream then it must be real," Mark said as he and Sabrina began walking in the direction Will and Lily had gone. Vaughn wrapped his arm around Chelsea's shoulders, kissing her head before following them out of the woods.

Further into the wood lay Denny, still sleeping. However, his head was now back to normal. He suddenly woke up and jumped to his feet, proclaiming "My next cue is 'Pyramus are you there?'!" He looked around and suddenly realised he was alone. "Guys?"

A series of strange images entered his mind: a beautiful woman, a hoarde of servants who didn't look human and the strangest sensation that he had a donkey head.

"I must have been dreaming," he thought aloud. "Hey! I will find the others and tell them of my dream and maybe we could put it into an epilogue!"

With that thought, he ran off to find his way out of the woods.

It took him a while but he eventually arrived back into the city and found the small bungalow where Natalie and Elliot lived.

Inside, the rest of the group were mourning the loss of Denny.

"Now we won't be able to perform to Will," Natalie sighed, thinking of the reward that could have been given to them if they had been able to perform well. Tears filled up her eyes. "I actually miss him."

The others nodded in agreement. Lanna was also crying.

At that moment, the front door burst open and Denny's familiar voice filled the house. "Why the hell would you leave me in the woods?"

"DENNY!"

Denny found himself suddenly being bombarded by hugs from everyone.

"Denny, what happened to you?" Lanna asked him. Denny laughed.

"If I tell you now we won't be able to fit in a last-minute rehearsal before the wedding this evening! I will tell you on the way later."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter has Pierre in a dress :P**

**Read and review! I'm sorry again for this chapter being so late.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Oh...my...God. It took me well over a year to write this story! I am SO sorry and wil (metaphorically) bake cookies for everyone! Does anyone still remember this?**

**This is the last chapter (and yes we do see Pierre in a dress). It was inspired by this, just imagine the extra details: /no-words-forum/00ZtjC (you have to keep scrolling until you find it)**

**I followed the script a bit for this one. It's a bit talky but I hope you appreciate it.**

**I would just like to take this opportunity to say that there has been one reviewer in particular who has been entirely faithful to this story and has given lovely reviews. IceMaidenOfLegend, thank you so much. You really made me happy so I'm dedicating this last chapter to you.**

**Now...is everyone ready for Pierre in a dress? Here we go!**

* * *

Will and Lily, having been united in marriage moments before, were standing together in the hall of Will's mansion, waiting for the entertainment. Will was dressed in an immaculate white tuxedo and Lily looked stunning in a long sleeveless ivory gown that clung gracefully to her body and flared out behind her in a long train. Her thick black hair was flowing loose and shiny to her waist.

"As fascinating as I find the story of the young lovers," Lily said to Will "I can't help wondering if it is to be fully believed."

"I know," Will replied "but on the other hand, when one is truly in love they may see and interpret things in ways that are much different from anyone else. Don't they say love is blind?"

Lily chuckled and took Will's hand. "There is truth in that."

At that point Chelsea and Vaughn entered the room hand in hand, followed by Mark with his arm around Sabrina. All four of the them were laughing.

"Well, hello you four. You certainly look happy," Will smiled. "I hope that you will all stay together for a long time."

"Thank you sir," Vaughn smiled. "And the same to you."

Before Will could reply, one of his butler's came in carrying a small piece of paper. "Pardon me sir, I have the list of entertainers to choose from."

"Thank you very much," Will said, taking the paper. He turned to Lily and the young lovers and read the options aloud.

'The Battle with the Centaurs' and 'The Riot of the Tipsy Bacchanals' were popular folk songs that everyone had already heard.

'The Thrice Three Muses Mourning for the Death of Learning, Late Deceased in Beggary' was also declined on the grounds that its content was too critical for a wedding ceremony.

"Here's a new one," Will announced, peering at the list. "'A Lengthy Brief Scene of Young Pyramus and his Love Thisbe-A Heartbreaking Comedy'. Now I don't know about anyone else, but a merry, tragic, lengthy, brief comedy had made me curious. What do you think?" he asked, turning to his butler, who looked uncomfortable.

"If I may sir, it is the briefest play I have ever seen and I have to admit that at the end I wanted to laugh rather than cry!"

"Who performs it?"

"A small group known as the Mechanicals Drama Group-there are only six members."

"Well, regardless of how well it is performed, let us hear it. I'm in too good a mood to care about bad actors."

The lovers laughed again, as Will's butler went to fetch the Mechanicals.

Twenty minutes later the Mechanicals were in their places, ready for the performance and their audience were seated patiently.

Natalie took centre stage to read out the prologue. Now that she was actually standing in front of Will, she was a little nervous. She cleared her throat and began:

"Our intention is not to offend, but to entertain. We just want to show you our simple skill. We are not here to challenge you or mock you. If you stay and watch our show then you will know all you would like to know."

"What?" Will muttered.

"I think someone's a little nervous," Vaughn whispered to Chelsea, who nodded sympathetically.

Natalie took a breath, smoothed her hair back and continued:

"Denny is playing Pyramus and Pierre is playing Thisbe. Julia represents the Wall that parted the two families, and that chink is where the lovers would whisper sweet nothings to each other in secret. Elliot, with the lantern, dog and branch, represents Moonshine that shone onto Ninus Tomb where the lovers would meet. Lanna is playing the Lion that scared Thisbe away.

"When the Lion scared Thisbe she dropped her cloak, which the Lion stained with its bloody mouth. Upon seeing this, Pyramus concluded that Thisbe had taken her own life and so stabbed himself in despair. Of course, Thisbe is not dead but kills herself after discovering the corpse of her true love."

"I wonder if the Lion will have any lines..." Will mused aloud.

"In my time, I've heard many asses speak," Mark interjected. "So I don't see any reason why the Lion can't have any lines."

Will laughed. "Very witty. Well done."

Denny-dressed in a red and yellow tunic that was a little too short in the arms and legs-made his entrance and stood centre stage with his legs apart and his hands on his hips, evidently trying to come across as big and strong and intimidating. He took a deep breath and said loudly "O grim-looking night! Alack, alack! I fear my Thisbe's promise is forgot!"

The audience shared grins at this odd Pyramus but politely continued watching. Will was right; none of them cared about the quality of the acting when they were all madly in love.

Julia entered-dressed in black, with a huge sheet draped across her shoulders that was painted like a wall-and stood at Denny's left, her arms held out. Pyramus turned to the Wall and cried "O wall, O sweet, O lovely wall! Show me thy chink to blink through with mine eye!"

The Wall held out two fingers to create a chink.

"Thanks, courteous wall!" Pyramus bent to peer through the chink and gave a groan of dismay. "No Thisby do I see. O wicked wall!"

"Well, the wall have to put up with that." Will chuckled.

"Unfortunately, dear, it has no choice," Lily sighed, squeezing Will's hand.

"Pierre!" Denny hissed-Pierre had missed his cue again.

Pierre took a deep breath and swallowed every last bit of his dignity, before shuffling on stage. He was greeted by shrieks of laughter from the audience.

Natalie had had the time of her life coming up with a costume for Pierre. He was wearing a curly red wig and his eyelids were painted yellow and his lips were painted red. The first layer was a skin coloured tunic to hold up the bra; "the bigger boobs, the better" Natalie had said, which meant Pierre ended up with an E cup. The bodice of the dress was yellow and patterned with pink flowers. The skirt was layered so it stuck out and was made of pink and yellow lace and netting. Pierre was sure that Natalie had chosen the ugliest dress on purpose. To add insult to injury, he was tottering around on bright yellow heels that had pink bows attached to the toe. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

Pierre spoke out in falsetto. "O wall! Full often has thou heard my moans for parting my fair Pyramus and me!"

On the other side of the wall, Pyramus perked up. "I hear a voice! Thisbe!"

"My love!"

"I am thy lover's grace and, like Vince, am I trusty still!"

"And I like Serena, till the Fates me kill!"

"O kiss me through the hole of this vile wall!"

Pyramus and Thisbe leaned in for a long romantic kiss but their lips touched the wall instead and they both dramatically pulled away.

"I kiss the wall's hole, not your lips at all!" Thisbe wailed.

"Wilt thou at Ninny's Tomb meet me straightaway?"

"Come life, come death, I come without delay!"

Pyramus and Thisbe swept offstage, Thisbe stumbling a little. The wall followed Pyramus smoothly.

"This is the silliest stuff I have ever heard," Lily laughed.

Elliot and Lanna had taken their places. Elliot was dressed in white and held a stuffed dog which he placed at his feet, a lantern and a branch. Lanna was dressed in what appeared to be yellow ochre and her long blonde hair was severely backcombed to look like a mane.

"She doesn't look like a very frightening lion," Will said.

"It's a strange cast," Mark agreed. "Why is Pierre playing a girl?"

Sabrina laughed. "I heard it was because Natalie wanted to humiliate him. She did a good job if you ask me!"

Elliot began to speak. "This lantern doth the horned moon represent-"

"Why aren't you wearing horns?" Mark interrupted. Sabrina shushed him.

Elliot continued. "Myself the man in the moon do seem to be."

"If he was the man in the moon, he should have been in the lantern." That was Will, yet again.

"Let's just get the moon over with," Lily sighed.

"Proceed," Vaughn called out.

"This is Ninny's Tomb. Where is my love?" Thisbe asked, looking around.

"Raaaaargh!" roared the lion.

"Frightening," Sabrina smiled, her voice filled with ironic appreciation.

"Stack," Mark sniggered, for Thisbe had just fallen over trying to run from the lion, dropping her shawl in the process. Mark clapped and said "Well roared lion!"

"Well run Thisbe!" Will added.

"And well shone moon!" Lily smiled. She felt a little sorry for her impatience with the moon.

The lion gave the shawl a quick chew before making her exit.

"So the lion vanished and then came Pyramus," Mark narrated.

"Sweet moon," Pyramus boomed. "I thank thee for thy sunny beams. I trust to take of truest Thisbe sight." He spotted the shawl on the ground and ran over to it. "What dreadful mess is here? What, stained with blood?" He dropped the shawl on the ground and jumped to his feet and roared with an emotion that managed to impress the audience: "Approach ye Furies fell! Quail, crush, conclude and quell!"

"You know, I almost pity him," Lily remarked.

Pyramus got to his feet and drew his sword (which was clearly made from plastic). "Out sword and wound the pap of Pyramus! Now DIE! DIE! Die! Die! Die..."

After stabbing himself at every word, Pyramus gave a great moan and fell to the floor and died.

"Is he dead?" Mark asked.

"Nooo! He only stabbed himself six times! He's FINE!" Vaughn snorted, making everyone laugh, even Mark.

"I don't know, he might recover after surgery," Will said cheerfully.

"How will Thisbe find him if the moon has gone?" Lily asked.

"Starlight, I suppose," Will guessed.

"Here she comes," Vaughn said. Then he spluttered, for Thisbe was howling in a way that could only evoke laughter.

"Asleep, my love?" She wailed. "What, dead, my dove? This cherry nose, these yellow cowslip cheeks are gone, are gone! Come, trusty sword. Come, blade, my breast imbrue." With that Thisbe plunged the sword into her breast and let out a strangled cry. "And farewell friends, thus Thisbe ends! Adieu! Adieu! Adieu..."

She collapsed on the floor, alongside Pyramus.

"The moon and lion are left to bury the dead," Will said smoothly, looking at the scene.

"And the wall," Mark added.

Denny sat up. "I can assure you that the wall is down. The lovers' parents knocked it down after the death of their children, a la Romeo and Juliet." He smiled a little, proud of his reference. "Would you like to see the epilogue? Or a dance we created?"

"No epilogue, please," Will smiled. "But we shall see this dance."

Natalie popped a CD into the CD player and a soft piano tune drifted out. Unfortunately, he dance wasn't as good as the music; it represented the play that had just been performed but everyone was out of step, particularly Pierre who kept falling out of his shoes. Not that the audience minded. They were still in high spirits and, on the whole, found everything rather enjoyable.

The wedding celebrations had come to an end. Will and Lily said goodbye to their guests and watched as Vaughn and Chelsea went hand in hand to the east and Mark and Sabrina walked hand in hand to the west.

Lily turned to Will. "We should go to bed." She winked. "It's almost fairy time."

Will wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "The night is long and I won't let you sleep, my darling." With that, he swept her up into his arms and carried her off to the bedchamber.

Meanwhile, far away in the depth of the woods, Ignis and Sephia danced together under the light of the fall moon. Fairies, sprites twirled around with them, all feuds and conflicts forgotten. Meanwhile, Witch Princess flew over the houses of the three couples and chanted, "So shall all the couples three, ever true in loving be."

* * *

**And that's (finally) the end! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I said it wouldn't be in Shakespearean but I made an exception for the play because I just had to include "O wall!"**

**I have seen this play twice and performed in it once (I played Mustardseed! :D) and I loved every single minute of all of them! Happy memories indeed! Oh, and when our performance got to the Pyramus and Thisbe, we could hear every word backstage. It was HILARIOUS! But I digress...**

**Once again, thank you for your kind reviews! Hugs all round!**


End file.
